


Non violent - Jensen -

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Omega Jensen, alpha turning omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: They say omegas are non violent.Jensen isn´t a typical omega
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Non violent - Jensen -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parva1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parva1/gifts).



> All thanks to Parval.

Non violent

They say an omega is sweet and nice and absolutely not violent. 

Well they are wrong. Jensen looked down on the bloody mess that had been his alpha. All he felt was disgust towards his alpha and relief that it was finally over. 

They had been friends since childhood growing up together, both alphas and both equally strong. Only Jensen was one year younger and more trusting, friendlier and somehow that had translated to him as being weak and submissive. 

So, shortly after Jensen had turned 19, he had been invited by Jared for a nice evening of playing video games and drinking beer. Just, one beer had been spiked and when Jensen regained conscious, he found himself naked and face down on the bed while Jared fucked into him; calling him his sweet omega, while he violated Jensen in the worst possible way. 

Jensen remembered well the pain when he finally shoved his knot inside and bit down on his neck. 

It had humiliated Jensen further when he and Jared had visited their parents. Jensen had been forced to kneel by his side, dressed just in some lose fitting pants and a fucking collar.  
A collar!  
Like a dog!  
They had taken Jensen’s shock as servility and congratulated him on claiming and turning Jensen.

The freedom of an omega depended on the alpha. So Jensen still held hope that Jared would come around and let Jensen still have his live.  
But no!  
He took everything Jensen had.  
He locked Jensen in his cabin.  
Didn’t allowed him any friends or visitors he didn’t approved, he couldn’t go to his work or college class. Jensen’s only purpose in life was serviceing his alpha. 

The thing that finally got Jensen to snap, the straw that broke the camels back was when the alpha had announced last night he wanted Jensen pregnant and round with his child. 

It was one thing to have to take the abuse alone, but a whole other thing to bring a baby in this abomination of a relationship. 

So he had taken the meat tenderizer. Jensen was surprised that he was able to dupe his alpha. Also Jensen couldn’t understand the surprise in his alphas eyes when he first hit him. And again and again and again, till all that was left from the once handsome face was bone and blood and gore. 

The meat tenderizer slipped from his bloody fingers. Jensen turned around and cleaned himself up and got dressed. Well, the shirts from his alpha were a little bit large, but it would work. He dragged the alphas body into the kitchen and switched the gas on. 

There wouldn’t be any evidence once the cabin was blown up. Jensen just grabbed some cloth and money. He stepped out in the rain. The fire wouldn’t spread thanks to the weather. Jensen would go to this bar on the outer skirts’ of the town and hot wire a car. Than he would drive up north so he could cross the border. 

By tomorrow he would start his live again, where the alpha and the cabin were just bad memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story "Non violent" rewritten with Jensen as the omega.  
> Now HE gets his revenge. 
> 
> This is my story to all the haters out there, who accused me to hate Jensen (so ein Blödsinn). 
> 
> I don´t like when Jensen rapes Jared and gets away.  
> I don´t like when Jared rapes Jensen and gets away. 
> 
> I´m not responsible for the fact that there are supposedly more stories out there where Jared rapes Jensen and gets away with it.  
> IF YOU DON´T LIKE IT - DON´T READ IT!
> 
> I don´t write stories where one gets away!


End file.
